Cooler
|-|Base= |-|Final Form= |-|Meta-Cooler= |-|Meta-Cooler Core= Summary Cooler (クウラ) is the main villain in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and an emulation of him acts as the main villain in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. He is the older brother of Frieza, and the eldest son of King Cold. Much like his brother, he can push his body through transformations to increase his power. Also like his brother, Cooler gains a biomechanical final form, but is gained from merging with the Big Gete Star. Power and stats Tier: At least 4-C | 4-C | High 4-C | 4-C | 4-A Name: Cooler Origin: Dragon Ball Movies Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Older than Frieza) Classification: Alien Tyrant | Cyborg | Ghost Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Able to survive in space, Extreme heat resistance, High Pain tolerance, Telekinesis, Regeneration (High-Low), Master of Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection, Can alter his body structure and create lower forms, Can transform to release his power, Can survive losing limbs or even his entire body | All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low-High), Adaptation, Teleportation | Energy Absorption, Can throttle the opponent in wires | Regeneration (Mid-High, able to regenerate from gas) Attack Potency: At least Star level (Casually stomped non-canon Piccolo and fought evenly with non-canon Base Goku. Should be superior to anime Frieza's first three forms) | Star level+ (Slightly superior to anime Frieza) | Large Star level+ (Stomped non-canon Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta at the same time) | Star level+ (Knocked and throttled a weakened non-canon Super Saiyan Goku) | Multi-Solar System level (Managed to somewhat compete with non-canon Super Saiyan Cell Saga Goku, who is superior to Restrained Super Saiyan Broly) Speed: '''At least '''Massively FTL, possibly Massively FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Easily able to keep up with non-canon base Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed non-canon Kaio ken x20 Goku with ease and is comparable to anime Frieza Saga Super Saiyan Goku, who outpaced his own ship) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of fighting against both non-canon Super Saiyan Vegeta and Goku) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Capable of fighting the non-canon Z-Fighters during the Cell Games Saga) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XGJ | Class XGJ+ | Class XTJ+ | Class XGJ+ | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least ' Star level' | Star level+ | Large Star level+ | Star level+ | Multi-Solar System level (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high. Limitless as Meta-Cooler, Meta-Cooler Core and as a Ghost Warrior. Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. | Tens of meters. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies who have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Weaknesses: Cooler is boastful and arrogant, not unlike his brother. He becomes significantly weaker if his ki reserves are drained. He is vulnerable when regenerating as Meta-Cooler and gets permanently defeated if the Destron Gas Machine is destroyed as a Ghost Warrior. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Cooler is able to fly through use of his ki. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Core Smash:' A heavy punch used by Meta-Cooler Core. *'Death Ball:' A spark of ki that may grow to the size of a small moon. **'Supernova:' In his final form, Cooler has the ability to gather tons of ki in seconds to create the supernova. *'Death Beam:' Like most members of the Cold Family, Cooler has mastered the Death Beam. *'Chaotic Dead End:' A variation of the Death Beam used on Piccolo. *'Death Chaser:' In final form, Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Cooler kicks the opponent in the stomach. **'Lightning Attack:' A downwards kick used as part of his Death Chaser. *'Death Flash:' An energy wave Cooler used in his base form. *'Nova Chariot:' A rush attack where Cooler is surrounded by a purple aura, very similar to Frieza's Nova Strike. **'Surprise Attack:' The punch attack used by Cooler after using his Nova Chariot to fly through the Kaio-ken Kamehameha. *'Energy Absorption:' The ability to take someone's energy and add it to their own. (Metal Cooler) *'Instant Transmission:' (瞬間移動, Shunkan Idō; lit. "Instantaneous Movement", also translated as "Teleportation") is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. Used by Meta-Cooler. Key: Base | Final Form (Super Evolution) | Meta-Cooler | Meta-Cooler Core '''| Ghost Warrior''' Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Tyrants Category:Transformation Users Category:OVA Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 4